


Free is Always Better

by Fallenangel87



Category: True Crime Community, True Crime Fandom, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Dylann is a sad bean, Flirting, John is creepy, M/M, but also kind of gives good advice?, great minds think alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Free is Always Better

“Hey, darlin’, what’s your name?” It wasn’t so much the words themselves that pissed Dylann off as much as it was the drawl attached to it. The accent attached to them that really got underneath Dylann’s skin, his head was already hurting and the voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Sat at the quiet bar, his head in his hands and he didn’t even bother looking up. “Not interested, clown.” Dylann grumbled to the older man, eyes focused on the wood of the bar. He hoped that the other took the goddamn hint and backed away from him and he would just leave him alone in his own thoughts. 

 

This man did not pick up what he was putting down, however, Dylann had no clue why his “friends” still let the other man stay around. Really, they were just people who all had a common interest and ended up hanging around each other. “Oh, come on, kid, don’t be like that now. Tell me what’s bothering you.” John told him, moving to sit down in the vacant stool right next to him and Dylann let out a soft growl at that. “Right now? It’s you.” Dylann snapped and it received a low chuckle from John. “Ooh, feisty, I like them feisty,” He murmured and Dylann scoffed out at him. 

 

“Seriously, what’s going on? Why are you here all by your lonesome, looking like a sad puppy, pretty eyes? Don’t you usually have your gingerclown surrounding you?” At the mere mention of him, Dylann felt his blood beginning to boil inside of himself, feeling himself getting even more upset now. He felt tears pricking his eyes at the thought of him now and what had happened earlier in the morning. A large bruise across his cheekbone was a constant visual reminder of the events now and it was throbbing. “Why the fuck do you care.” He snapped out harshly at the other man, glaring. 

 

In submission, he turned his head to expose the bruise as he decided that it was easier to do this than to keep fighting tooth and nail with the other man. “Now, why would anyone ever hurt such a pretty face like that?” John muttered mostly to himself as he let one large finger brush hair away from the bruise to get a better look at the wound. “Warm rags will help get the swelling to go down.” Dylann scoffed again at how gentle the other man was acting. “Well, James, obviously.” His words were still snappy, but far more bark than bite now, glare having let his face, replaced with sadness. 

 

“You could always hit him where it hurts if you don’t want to kill him, just go after something he really likes and completely destroy it.” John suggested and Dylann laughed a bit, running a hand through his already messy enough hair and nodded at him. It was a good idea and one Dylann had already thought of, he planned to do that, but he needed some air and time away from him. He knew he would do something he would later really regret if he had stuck around James for much longer. 

 

“Let me buy you a drink, pretty eyes.” John told him and it didn’t seem like such a bad idea to Dylann, he could really use a drink and he didn’t mind getting it for free. So, he gave a nod of his head and said, “I’ll take a Mai Tai.” He smiled as he told him his preferred drink, he knew it was a girly drink, but he didn’t give a shit, he liked anything with cherries in it. “You got it, sweetcheeks,” John chuckled and ordered the other’s drink. Dylann relaxed a bit as he thought about the day and decided that he maybe things weren’t so bad. He knew how he was going to get back at James, he was going to make it Hell for him, the free drink in his hand didn’t hurt the situation too much either.


End file.
